Ford Supremacy
Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been entered, yet, the Ford HOLDEN Commodore VF (2017) will need to be unlocked, before details can be added, please call back closer to the car availability date ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy?? to see more details. <1-- All --> (For career and Exclusive series) Ford Supremacy is a career series located in the Elite category. In the series, players will be able to participate in ?? events, separated by ?? tiers. (For bonus series) Ford Supremacy is a bonus series part of the Supercars Championship '17 career series, located in the Elite category. (Common to career and bonus series) Throughout the series, players can earn up to ??,000 by unlocking tiers, as well as ??,000 and ?? in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn ?? trophies in Supercars Championship '17 in order to participate in this series. Tier ? and ?% completion can be reached without upgrades. (Exclusive series only) Throughout the series, players can earn R$??,000 and ? in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. (For main racing series) Ford Supremacy contains the bonus series Ford Supremacy and Ford Supremacy, unlocked by earning ?? and ?? trophies respectively. Earning ?? trophies will unlock the next career series Ford Supremacy. Cars ??repeat template for the number of cars in the series?? Fully Upgraded Car Players must own a fully-upgraded Ford HOLDEN Commodore VF (2017) in order to participate in this series. Stats and costs are for the fully upgraded car. Events ??Delete events and tiers where appropriate, as well as unused S=, D=, R=, L=, and PR= parsers. PR=-, L=- or L=1 do not need to be used.?? #Base data must be entered: **: 1. Tier number, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. NEW: The tier number used to start N=, it is now part of the base data, therefore N= is not required, only the number. **: 2. Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. Pagani Huayra Showcase **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit **: 5. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National | national circuit = National Circuit | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit | the international = The International Circuit | the national = The National Circuit | west = West Circuit **: 6. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus. **: 7. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st **: 8. Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is not longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. #Parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R: ##S: Sub track, as above explained above. ##PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. ##L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. ##D: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night ##R=Yes: rolling start (optional), if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). ##V: Version number as explained above. # Once the new series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Series - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add new series ## If existing cars are added to the new series, add the series to each car page ## Cars - If existing cars are added to the new series, +1 the No of series (should match the car page) ## Elite (Category) [[Elite] (Category) ] Update the Background. Add manufacturers and cars added from the new series, in the career category page. ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated as part of the release) # Once the new series data has been entered the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Best race for each series ## RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races (only races with at least R$30,000 reward AND at least R$4,000 per minute.) Career series: Category:Elite Career Series OR Bonus series: Category:Elite Bonus Series OR Exclusive series: Category:Exclusive Series Category:Pages that help editing